Come Out to Play
by On the Darker Side
Summary: Just a little Deckerstar one-shot where Chloe asks Lucifer to try something different. Gentle BDSM/FEMDOM ensues. WARNING: this gets a bit dirty, so you've been warned. Rated M, obviously. A little over 5,000 words of shameless smut for you. [COMPLETE]


**A/N:** Okay, so I'm going to have to apologize now. I do not _nearly_ have enough alcohol in my system. I usually only write after a few drinks. Let's the mind relax and the muse come out and. However, the show must go on. I was given the idea for this little smut piece by GasaiKid115. After a brief conversation, the following is what came about. Un-beta'd, so don't kill me. I really try to proofread, which is NEVER did in any of my schooling, yes, even through grad school. **WARNING:** This is a gentle BDSM/FEMDOM piece.

* * *

Come Out to Play

Chloe rode up the personal elevator like many times before. Her arrangement with her partner had been going strong for a few weeks now, and she figured the trust had been established by now. While he was always willing to do whatever she wanted, or needed, there was one thing she had been too scared to ask for. Before this thing had even become a _thing_ , she had assumed that her partner was a very dominating individual. Dominating is the best of ways. He gave, and gave, and _gave_ , but then he took what he wanted and needed. That was her favorite part, the part where he just let himself go all while remaining in total control. As promised (and described on numerous occasions), Lucifer was an absolutely amazing sexual partner. When they had decided that their sexual tension was killing them, they promised that nothing would come between their partnership, and promised that they would keep it completely casual. So far, it was going great.

The elevator chimed its arrival to the top floor. Chloe bit her lip nervously as she walked out into the spacious penthouse, dimly lit as usual. She didn't see him immediately, but caught the sudden movement of a dark figure out of the corner of her eye. She quickly turned to watch him walk up to her, two glasses of amber liquid in his hands. She gave him a slightly smile, reminding herself of the plan, knowing it would be hard to remember once he was close enough to ravage her.

"Hello, Detective," Lucifer greeted, his trademarked grin spread across his lips. He leaned down to kiss her while holding out a glass.

"Good evening, Lucifer," she responded, dodging his attempt and gladly accepting the glass. She took a small sip of the scotch, trying hard not to smile at his slightly confused expression. He chuckled lightly before downing the contents of his drink, his tongue sliding out to catch a stray drop off of his bottom lip. There was a tug in her lower stomach as she watched him, but she ignored it, taking a longer drink of the fiery substance before handing her empty glass back to him. "Another?"

Lucifer looked a little surprised, but he nodded in approval, turning around and heading back towards his personal bar. Chloe followed him from a short distance. She wanted a little extra liquid courage for what she had planned. It almost felt wrong to observe him pour their drinks. She loved the way his tight shirt and vest always hugged his body, rippling in just the right areas, buttons straining against their fastenings perfectly. What she loved even more was the rare occasion he rolled his sleeves up his forearms. There was something so incredibly attractive about button-down shirts with sleeves rolled, exposing large, masculine forearms. _Why were his wrists so enticing?_ She just hoped he would let her adorn them later.

"I take it your little offspring is taken care of for the evening?" he asked, handing her the refilled glass. He stayed on the opposite side of the bar, leaning over the wood to keep his face near hers.

"She's with Dan this weekend," Chloe replied, sipping her drink, enjoying the way the hunger in his eyes grew at her statement.

"Well, well," he started, finger tapping on his glass. "Aren't I lucky?" he finished, leaning in for a second attempt at kissing her. She held up her hand, placing a single finger against his lips, her own lips only a few inches away.

"I want to ask you something first," she said, downing her drink, setting the glass down with a soft thud.

"Anything," he replied against her finger, his hand coming up to wrap around her delicate wrist, massaging at the base of her palm.

The hard liquor was starting to take effect, numbing her nerves just enough to allow her to remain calm and collected. "I want to do something different," she said, averting her gaze towards his chest. Looking back up, she saw he was staring right at her, listening, waiting to hear what else she had to say. "I want to be in control," she finished her confession, worrying her lower lip between her teeth. She felt his lips twitch into a smile under her finger before she felt his teeth slightly graze the skin there.

"How do you plan to take control?" he asked, voice deep and rolling. He lowered her hand, kissing the tops of her knuckles one by one.

Shakily, Chloe brought her other hand behind her and pulled the police-issued handcuffs out from the waist of her jeans. She dangled them on one finger, watching as his eyes shone with surprise. "With these, if you'll let me."

Lucifer stuck his tongue into the side of his cheek, releasing her hand and slowly walking around the bar to stand next to her. Chloe stood there nervously, unsure of what he was thinking or how he would react. Towering over her in her flat boots, he smiled down at her, his typical, smug grin. "Only for you," he agreed, chuckling in the relief that was apparent on her face. "Can I get a kiss for saying yes, at least?" he asked, pretending to pout, his bottom lip sticking out ever so slightly.

"No," Chloe replied, her eyebrow going up. Lucifer leaned back, standing completely straight before nodding his head. "Follow me," she stated, walking past him into the loft of his bedroom. She could hear his footsteps behind her, but she didn't look back. From now on, she had to remain indifferent, she had to be controlling, be demanding. Once he had taken the step up towards his bed she turned around to face him. She kept her face calm, observing how he was trying to hide his slight grin, his eyes gleaming with interest. _Maybe he was excited to try this?_ "Turn around."

Lucifer slowly spun around, doing everything in his power to keep from turning his head to look at her. He felt her hands land on the tops of his shoulders before moving to glide down his back. He felt the pressure from her touch leave before he felt her pull his arms behind his back. He heard the metal of the cuffs clink and tick as she placed them around his wrists. "Come on, they can be tighter than that," he suggested, wiggling his wrists to show the play he still had in them. He suddenly felt her hands grip tightly around his wrists, directly above the cuffs.

"Call me Detective, and ask nicely," she ordered, her voice lower and more serious. She felt his body tense at her words. She hoped that his response was a good one.

He couldn't help the shiver that ran down his body at her order. She was never one to command, not in any sexual situation. He wasn't one that typically allowed women to take charge, but this was definitely exciting him. "Tighter, please, Detective."

The way his voice dipped low, almost pleading, forced her to clench her thighs and close her eyes. She hadn't thought that she would enjoy this as much as she already was, and he wasn't even fully tied up yet. She allowed the cuffs to tighten down a few more clicks. She never cuffed anyone this tight, only those that really gave her a hard time. She watched him try to move his hands, but wasn't really able to get very far. She heard the slight groan he made at his new predicament. She slowly walked around to face him, keeping one hand on his torso the whole time. She loved the way his shoulder looked pulled back by his arms behind him. The position pressed his chest forward, the material of his shirt and waistcoat stretched just perfectly against his body. With her hand flat on his stomach, she pushed him, forcing him to walk back until he hit the bed. She then reached up, pressing her hand on the top of his shoulder before forcing him to sit on the bed. He did so without a single word, he eyes remaining glued to her own. He bounced a little, adjusting his position as best he could with his hands stuck tightly behind him.

"Stay," she said, holding up one finger before heading towards his closet. She knew exactly where he kept all of the bedroom play items. Opening the drawer, she searched a few seconds before finding what she was after. She walked back out into the room, noticing that he hadn't moved, but he had turned his head to follow her as she returned to her spot in front of him. She held up the blindfold and roll of duct tape, letting him see what else she planned to use. He looked at both items, nodding his agreement while not knowing what she had planned for the tape.

Chloe smiled at him, a smile that broke character. He could see her appreciation with his willingness to let her do what she wanted. That smile made him want her even more, but more than that, he wanted to give her everything she wanted. She placed the long fabric of the blindfold on his lap before pulling on the tape and tearing off a strip. She let the roll drop to the floor as she placed the tape across his mouth, pressing both sides down hard against his cheeks. Even though she couldn't see his lips, she could see the grin in his eyes. With him sitting they were basically the same height, so she was able to look him directly in the eyes before covering them with the black cloth. She made sure to tie it on snuggly so that he couldn't see anything, not even a slight amount of light underneath.

She took a step back to admire him. The way his body sat slightly slumped from his restraints, his head hanging slightly, his eyebrows, nose, and stubble-covered face the only features exposed. Without saying anything she began to disrobe, pulling his shirt off over her head and letting it drop to the ground. She could tell her heard something by the way his head slightly cocked in the direction of the noise. She toed off her boots and slowly peeled her long legs out of her jeans, letting her socks go with them. She kicked her clothes out of the way, leaving her exposed in only her bralett and panties. She walked towards him slowly, placing a hand on his shoulder as she climbed onto the bed on her knees. Keeping her body away from his she kneeled behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders. She felt his body tense under her touch as she moved forward, pressing herself against his back and running her hands down his chest and abdomen. She felt a moan in his chest as she rubbed her hands up and down his torso before stopping at the top of his waistcoat to start unbuttoning.

She slowly, and deliberately, unbuttoned the vest and his shirt, loving the way he breaths came in ragged as she only let her fingers touch his skin for the briefest of moments. Once opened, she peeled back the material just enough to expose his skin to her. She couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips as she felt his hot skin underneath her hands. She kissed along the back of his neck, letting her teeth sink into the soft skin at the junction between his neck and shoulder. He inhaled sharply, he head falling back slightly against hers. "You like that, don't you?" she asked in a whisper, running her tongue along the spot she bit down. Unable to speak she watched his head nod until she bit down again, this time eliciting a muffled groan from him. She chuckled to herself before roughly grabbing a handful of his hair, yanking his head back to rest on her shoulder. Her free hand roamed over his exposed skin, stopping just above the button of his pants. She could hear his breathing increase in speed as her fingers toyed with the very top of his pants. "Ooh, not yet," she said softly into his ear before licking along the shell.

She pushed his head to her other shoulder, wrapping both hands around his jaw so that her fingers were splayed out towards his neck. She rubbed her thumbs along the outline of his lips under the tape. She had to admit, it was so hot to have him at her will, moving him around where she wanted him. She licked along his ear again before nibbling on the lobe. He slightly twitched at the sensation but didn't pull away from her. She could see his eagerness growing in his pants, straining against the already tight fabric. "It looks like someone is enjoying this," she purred, reaching a hand down to grab him through his pants. She squeezed hard and he moaned loudly in his chest, his head falling forward. She could feel his arms straining against the front of her and she liked seeing him like this. She had barely touched her and he already seemed desperate. "I'm not finished having fun with you, though." She grabbed his arms as she moved back on the bed, still on her knees behind him. She pulled him so that he was forced to push with his legs and arms back further onto the bed. Once only his feet were dangling off she pushed him down so that he was lying on his back, arms still underneath him. He had to lay slightly slanted, but she was okay with it.

She crawled over towards his side, leaning over him to kiss his exposed chest, moving down his body with short, light kisses. She felt his muscles harden under her lips and she made sure to alternate between pecks and bites. She swore she could hear a slightly frustrated chuckle come from him, but she let it slide. She stopped right below his navel, moving further down so that she could reach and push off his shoes. She slowly made her way back up, stopping at his hips before straddling him, pressing both hands down onto his chest. She could feel his arousal pressed against her and she gasped, unashamed at any noises she was making. She was doing this to take what she wanted. "Already so hard for me," she groaned, starting to move her hips over him. She slowly ground her hips, her center rubbing over his covered member, feeling every inch of his thickness.

She watched as he lifted his head, a muffled cry rumbled in his chest as his failed to be able to see her move over him. She smiled and dug her fingers into his chest as she sped up her movements, pressing harder against him. She could feel the tingles beginning deep inside her and she reveled in the thought of letting herself cum on him just like this. She let moans and gasps fall out of her mouth freely as she continued to ride on top of him, seeking out her release, loving the way his body tried to move under her, his hips straining to buck into her with his arms behind him. She watched as he lifted his head and let it fall back onto the bed multiple times in obvious frustration. "Oh, Lucifer, I'm so close, just from this," she breathed out, maintaining her pace as she leaned down to lick his chest. She heard and felt him growl through the tape. She fell forward, her chest pressing into his as her hips continued to roll over his.

She used both hands to grab handfuls of his hair, tugging hard as she climbed closer and closer to climax. "Oh fuck, this feels so good," she managed before burying her face into his neck, teeth tugging at his skin. She could hear his rapid breathing and feel his heart pounding against her and she got so close to the peak of ecstasy. With how hard she was grinding against him, she knew he had to be painfully hard in his pants. She also knew he wouldn't cum, not before she did multiple times. That "devilish stamina" really did exist with him. "I'm going to cum so hard like this," she exclaimed before finally allowing herself to fall over the edge. She held her grip in his hair as she rode out her orgasm, slowing down until she felt the last of her pulses run through her. She remained on top of him while she caught her breath. Coming out of the fog, she could see the pained expression on what she could see of Lucifer's face.

"Do you want a taste?" she asked, knowing that he wouldn't be able to resist her, especially after an orgasm. He would always lap at her folds and juices as if she were some divine nectar. He had always seemed to get drunk off of her and it always made her even more wet. She watched him nod vigorously before she ripped the tape off of his mouth. He gasped slightly before biting his lip. Chloe eagerly crawled up his body, holding her center above his mouth. She ran her fingers through his hair before lowering herself down onto his mouth. She moaned loudly as she felt his tongue lick at her against the fabric of her panties. She could feel just how wet she was through them, knowing he was getting a hint of her taste. She reached down and pushed the small amount of material out of the way, quickly reaching behind her, her hands resting on his hips for support. He was so damn good with his tongue. She had never been worshiped as well before. It was as if his tongue knew exactly where all of her little spots were and the way his lips would wrap around her flesh would make her body jolt as if she had been electrocuted. "Oh, such a good boy," she praised, slightly rolling her hips down onto his mouth. She felt his groan vibrate through her center and it shot a shiver through her body. She was still so sensitive from her first orgasm that she could feel a second one starting to appear. She quickly lifted off of him, leaving his mouth open, his lips and chin shiny with her slickness covering them.

She watched his tongue snake out to lick his bottom lip, wanting to taste more of her. She reached down to cup his face and she lowered her lips closer to his. "Should I let you kiss me for making me feel so good?" she asked, nudging his nose with her own.

"Oh, yes, please," he groaned, lifting his head, trying to reach for her mouth he could feel so close. Chloe smiled before licking along the corner of his mouth, tasting herself on his skin. She felt him shudder under her, being so close to what he wanted and had been denied all night. She impatiently pressed her lips onto his, swallowing his sigh of relief. The kiss was quick, just enough to tide him over while she continued having her fun. She licked over the top of his lips, loving the way they parted for her. Moving down, planting kisses along his jaw, throat, and chest. Every slight peck made his twitch as she continued farther south, licking a small line where his skin met the material of his pants. She could see the shape of his hard cock pressed painfully against his leg. With a smile, she leaned down, lightly biting his bulge and making him moan loudly.

"How badly do you want me to suck it?" she asked slyly, lightly rubbing him, just barely applying pressure. She could see that he was struggling with not being able to just take what he wanted, but he was playing his part for her.

"So fucking badly, Detective," he breathed, leaning up as far as he could.

"Ask me nicely," she cooed, popping open the button and slowly pulling the zipper down.

"Please, Detective," he gasped, feeling her hands at either side of his hips, maneuvering him out of his tight pants, leaving only the briefs still on. She sat up to pull his legs out of the pants and discarded them to the floor. "Please suck my cock."

Chloe moaned at his words, quickly pulling his briefs off of his body, tossing them to the side, as well. Her mouth opened instinctively at the sight of his bare form, every glorious inch of him on display for her. "You know I love the way you sound when you really want something," she said, pushing his legs apart to kneel between them. "Plus, you'll thank me properly later."

With that she licked a thick line from his base to the head, swirling her tongue around the sensitive skin there. "Fuck," Lucifer exhaled under his breath, biting his lower lip. It took every ounce of strength he had to keep his hips from bucking up into her mouth.

Chloe wrapped her mouth around him and pushed down, taking as much of him into her mouth as she could. His growl alone could make her cum. She loved how feral he sounded when he started to lose control. She bobbed up and down a few times, running her hands up and down his stomach. She sucked him one last time, letting her teeth graze his sensitive skin lightly on her way back up. She moved over to knee at his side, crawling forward slightly to be able to reach his head. "Do you want to be able to see me now?"

"Yes, please," he said with a nod, licking his lips in excitement. Chloe leaned forward, pulling at the blindfold to lift it off of his head. She watched him shake his head lightly while his eyes adjusted to the light, albeit dim. A wave of arousal hit her when she saw how dark his eyes were. His eyes could pierce through her from across the room. They almost always shone, regardless of how black with arousal or anger they were. He took in every inch of skin he could find. He watched as she sat up on her knees, a pair of plain, navy blue underwear matched with her thin, lacy bralett. He loved how the hem of her bralett landed just above where her ribs ended on her torso. "You're so beautiful."

Chloe gave him a small smile while she pointed behind him. "Move up," she ordered, watching him as she struggled to shuffle his body up the bed, his back and arms resting against the pillows. The position forced him to sit slightly leaning forward, which was exactly how she wanted him. He knew how to make her feel so sexy by just looking at her. Wanting to put on a little show, she sat back, swinging her legs out in front of her. She lifted her shins into the air and slowly pulled her underwear off, fully aware of the view Lucifer was getting. His eyes left her face and looked down to wear he had tasted, seeing how her skin was glistening with want. She quickly lowered her legs before returning to her kneels position. She peeled the bralett off of her, tossing both pieces of fabric to the side of the bed.

Lucifer's mouth feel open as she crawled up to him, his eyes never leaving hers as she straddled him again, this time her bare center was against him. Staring into his eyes, and without saying a word, Chloe brought her fingers to her mouth, gathering saliva before reaching down and rubbing the fluid over the tip of his cock. She grabbed him and placed him over her entrance, watching as his eyes fluttered slightly at her touch. They both groaned as she slowly sank down on to him, reveling in the stretch as every inch of him disappeared inside of her. She reached both hands up into his hair, pulling him up to press his upper body against hers. She held her tight grip in his hair and she began to roll her hips over him. She let every little gasp and moan escape her lips as she rode him, pressing his head against her chest, letting his stubble scrape at her skin.

"Feels so good," she panted, increasing her speed. She felt his lips roam the available skin, teeth grazing every so often. She felt another orgasm start to creep up deep within her with the feel of his girth sliding in and out of her walls. "You want to feel me cum on your cock, Lucifer?" she asked breathily. She pulled his hair harder, nails scraping at his scalp.

"Yes," he growled against the bottom of her throat. He wanted nothing more than to touch her, to grab her and make her cum over and over, but his hands were still cuffed behind him. He could feel her nod against his head, her pace becoming frantic. He was buried so deep inside of her and her grinding movements were almost too much for him. Almost. "Please cum for me."

"Oh, good boy!" she exclaimed, yanking his head back and attacking his lips as her orgasm coursed through her body. She continued to grind on him until she became too sensitive to seek out more sensation. Breathing hard, she pulled his head over so that she could kiss his ear. "Should I let the Devil come out to play?" She loved the vibrations that rolled through her body as he growled beneath her.

"Yes, please," he responded, leaning his head forward onto her. She could tell that he was close to release himself, but she knew he still had a lot left in him.

"Yeah?" she asked, running her thumb along his bottom lip. "Does he want to come out and take what he needs?"

"Fuck, yes!" he groaned lifting his hips up slightly. She smiled before pressing a soft kiss to his lips. She slowly lifted off of him, moving to get off of the bed. She bent down and grabbed her jeans from the floor and fished the silver keys from her pocket. She walked to the other side of the bed where Lucifer eagerly rolled to his side to give her better access. She leaned down, kissing his wrists before placing the key into the keyhole, twisting until she heard the familiar clicks. Lucifer all but shook out of the cuffs, stretching his wrists and arms before peeling out of his shirt and waistcoat.

He stood there for a moment, watching Chloe as she crawled back onto the bed, a devilish smile on her face as she beckoned him with her finger. Like a wild animal that had been let out of their cage, Lucifer attacked her, grabbing a handful of hair and wrapping the other hand around her throat. She loved how much of neck his large hands could cover, especially the way his thumb would run along the corner of her jaw. He bent down and crushed his lips to hers, forcing her mouth open to plunge he tongue deep inside. He let the hand on her throat slide down her body, squeezing one breast before moving to the other. He had gone without touching her long enough.

He groaned into her mouth before pushing her face first onto the bed. He pulled her hips up to align with his own, one hand moving to press into the area between her shoulder blades. His fingers fanned out across her back, almost covering the entire width of her. Looking down, he spit on to her awaiting flesh before sliding into her. He allowed himself the briefest of moments to feel her wrapped around him before he began pounding into her relentlessly.

"Yes, that's it," she breathed out, her own hand coming out to her mouth. She bit down on two of her fingers, enjoying the roughness that he could give her. "Get what you need." Lucifer thrust into her even harder, doing as she told, taking what he so desperately needed. He could feel his release beginning to coil in the center of his body. Lucifer adjusted one leg so that it was bent next to her hip, his foot flat on the bed. This gave him better access to her entrance, allowing him to plow even deeper into her. "Yes, yes, yes," she groaned, biting at the bedding under her face. "Cum for me." With her command he thrust in to her one last time before the coil in his stomach sprang loose, his release emptying into her while he continued to rock his hips.

He was panting by the time he could move again. He leaned down, grabbed Chloe by her shoulders and pulled her up against his chest. He pushed her face to the side, his hand resting on her cheek and he kissed her passionately. He pulled away just far enough to be able to look her in the eyes. "Fuck," he hissed, a smile spreading over his lips as he continued to catch his breath.

Chloe chuckled against him, her hand resting on his wrist by her face. She could feel the indentions from the cuffs, but he didn't seem to mind them. "Did you like that?"

"Very much," he replied, pressing his forehead against her temple. She felt a low growl rumble in his chest as his free hand wandered down her back before grabbing her ass. He squeezed her flesh before slapping her hard. Chloe gasped, loving the sting, knowing an outline of his hand in pink would be left on her. "Now go get in the shower, it's my turn." He ordered before kissing her cheek. Chloe giggled before bouncing off the bed and quickly walking towards his bathroom. Lucifer sat on the edge of his bed, running a hand through his mused hair, trying to collect himself. He took a few deep breaths before standing, in all his glory, and walking towards the bathroom to his awaiting partner.

* * *

 **A/N:** So, I hope you enjoyed this! I had a good time writing it, to be honest. A little over 5,000 words of smut is always a good time ;) Please, I love getting reviews from you guys. Feel free to PM me with ideas or prompts. I'm open to everything! Until next time!


End file.
